


Edumakating JD

by Devilc



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Drugs, Dubious Consent, Impaired Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody slipped JD a mickey. Tim & Lyla deal with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edumakating JD

**Author's Note:**

> A kind of sequel to [Educating JD.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/49793)
> 
> Also, I've never taken any illegal drugs, but I know that MethHeads crash hard when they come down and I'm assuming the same is true of X.
> 
> Thank you to Rachel Wilder for the beta.

The awesome thing about Billy and Mindy honeymooning down in Galveston was it meant that Tim got the house to himself for 10 days.

That explained his current state of sitting in his boxer briefs, one arm slung around Lyla (clad in a half-shirt and G-string) while The Muppet Movie played in the background and Tim thought about ... not much, really.

When 5pm rolled around he'd get up and throw two steaks under the broiler.

Other than that he had no plans beyond sitting on the couch in his underwear and just enjoying the perfection of a few uninterrupted hours spent chilling with Lyla.

(Okay, they'd probably have sex a few times somewhere in there, but Tim also filed that under "the perfection of a few uninterrupted hours spent chilling with Lyla".)

His phone began vibrating, damn near zzzzzt-zzzzzt-zzzzting off the coffee table. It was a number he didn't recognize, and, thinking it might be Billy calling, he sighed and picked it up.

It sounded like JD McCoy ... if JD McCoy was babbling like an auctioneer on speed. ".... You're the best, Tim, I mean it" Tim finally made out.

"That's nice, One-Two," he replied and hung up.

Lyla looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"I think JD McCoy just drunk dialed me."

She burst out laughing. Lyla seemed to find JD's crush on the two of them more amusing than he did. Then again, she didn't have to deal with JD almost every day like he did. Tim didn't mind, really, and it was sweet in a way, but there had also been a few awkward moments, and some of the other guys on the team had noticed enough to make a few jokes. And yeah, it was funny now, but it could also blow up in JD's face big time, and the kid had a bad enough time of it already.

Two minutes later the phone vibrated again. Same number.

With a sigh, Tim picked it up. "Look JD, I'm kind of in the middle of something right now -- "

"Tim! Thank God!" It was Bradley, sounding both a little tipsy and incredibly relieved. "You need to get over here right now. It's JD. I think somebody's slipped him a mickey because he is all lovey-dovey and going on and on and on about how much he wishes you were here with him.

"I've got him out in the pool shed with me because he is just running on at the mouth and is going to end up saying something he shouldn't, and probably doesn't mean, if you catch my drift.

"I'd take him over to your place, but I've had a few too many to take this show on the road."

Tim rolled his eyes and groaned inside. "Where are you right now?"

"In the pool shed."

"_Whose_ pool shed?"

"D'oh! I'm at the Stratton's."

Fuck. "Hustle him out to the front yard and give me 15 minutes to get there." He hung up and buried his head in his hands. "I have to go pick JD up," he said to Lyla.

She frowned with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Bradley says that somebody slipped JD something and he's pretty whacked and is about to become the life of the party."

She laughed. "_Again?_"

He smiled at the memory. "So, I'd better go get him." He rolled his eyes and groaned. "When did I become the responsible one?"

"I'm wondering that, too. I don't know if I like you hanging around this JD. He's ruining your rep."

He stuck his tongue out and blew her a raspberry in reply.

~oo(0)oo~

"So, JD, what'd you have to drink?" Tim asked, hopping out of the truck.

JD bounced like a kid on Christmas morning, smiling and giggling like a five-year-old. "Yay! Tim, you're here. ToljaHeWasComingBradley. Tolja!" JD ran toward Tim and leapt, throwing his arms around Tim, knocking them both to the lawn. "Oops, sorry." He giggled again as he sat up, straddling Tim's hips and his hands kept stroking up and down, almost like he was petting Tim.

And then he tried to put his hands _under_ Tim's shirt.

_Uh-oh_.

Disentangling himself from JD -- easier said than done, because it seemed like he had hands everywhere -- and standing up, Tim asked, "Do you have any idea what he took?"

Bradley shrugged. "Me, I just stick to beer. One of the guys says he's acting like he's rolling. He asked for water not too long ago, so I made him drink a bottle of that. But, seriously, man ...?"

"I had two puddings, even though they tasted kind of funny. I just chased them with milk, " JD said, stroking a hand across Tim's pecs. "Sara said she made them special. And do you know that you're the best looking guy in school?"

Tim goggled at Bradley who shrugged back at him. "Look, Rigs, I told you he was acting all lovey-dovey."

Tim ooofed slightly as JD bear-hugged him and nuzzled against his shoulder.

Bradley snickered. "Apparently he's saving himself for you."

"Not a word, Bradley. I mean it."

"Dude, I've got your back. His too. De nada."

That remained to be seen. Bradley meant well, but he was also the biggest gossip on the team.

"Thanks, man." Tim slung an arm around JD, who snuggled into his neck. "C'mon One-Two, let's get you back to my place before you do something Coach hears about."

"We're going to your house?! Cool!"

~oo(0)oo~

It's not as if JD was the first person to start getting affectionate while Tim was behind the wheel. (There had been a particularly memorable blowjob from ... Carrie? Crissie? ... one of the rally girls. At any rate the blowjob was memorable even if she was not.)

It's that JD was bigger and stronger than any of those girls, very "handsy", and flying on something that made him as hyper as he was horny.

It was like trying to drive with an orangutan loose in the truck.

A very horny orangutan who petted any part of your body he could reach while babbling nonstop about how beautiful you were and that he loved you soooo much, with occasional comments about being hot and thirsty.

During one of the hot flashes, JD decided to cool himself down by taking his clothes off and throwing them out the window.

Tim laughed when he saw the shirt go sailing.

He stopped laughing when the shoes went, followed by the socks, and then the jeans.

He didn't dare stop the truck to retrieve the shoes and jeans, despite the fact that JD's jockeys did almost nothing to conceal his hard on. Because the last thing he needed was for Dillon to get an eyeful when -- not if, when -- JD jumped out of the truck to help him.

When they reached the house, Tim brought his truck to a screeching halt in the drive and hustled JD through the front door as quickly as possible.

Lyla's eyes flew open as soon as she caught sight of Tim with his arm around a half-naked JD, who squealed with joy at the sight of her. "Tim, what -- " she began.

"It's a long story," Tim cut in as he grabbed JD (babbling something about wanting to climb in Lyla's lap) and combination stiff arm and frog marched him down the hall and into his bedroom.

"Oooohhh," JD cooed, low and breathy as he saw the bed, and then, possessed of a strength and speed that caught Tim completely by surprise, tackled him on to it, and began an assault on his neck, while simultaneously grinding himself against Tim's thigh.

"Tim," JD said patiently in between bouts of attempted hickey making, "why didn't you" nibble-lick-suck "just say" nipping-kiss "so?"

And then he did this swirly tongue thing on -- _OhfuckJesusRightThere_ \-- the sweet spot that had Tim seeing stars. He groaned loudly in response.

As Tim attempted, gently, to get out from under JD, Lyla stuck her head in the door. "Tim? I thought I heard you -- What's going on?!"

"What's it look like, Lyla? My Quarterback's humping my leg," Tim replied with a calmness he did not feel. "Also, can I ask you to go get a bottle of Gatorade from the fridge? Seriously, I'll explain when you get back."

With a huffy sigh and an eye roll, Lyla flounced away from the door.

By the time she returned, Tim had managed to get JD face down on the bed, arm bent up and back in such a way that he couldn't move ... much. However, that didn't stop him from turning his head and yammering away about how hot Tim was and that he was totally cool with getting kinky if that's what Tim _really_ wanted.

"I'm thinking somebody slipped him a hell of a lot of X," Tim explained as Lyla twisted the top off of the Gatorade and walked over.

She frowned. "Shouldn't we be taking him to a hospital, then?"

"Yeah, if we want to start a huge shitstorm and get JD grounded for life."

"Oh, no grounding, please," JD said.

"Look," Tim said, "we can keep an eye on him here and later, I'll take him home."

"Okay," Lyla reluctantly agreed. "But we're calling 9-1-1 if he gets worse."

Tim nodded in agreement. In a calm, cheery sounding voice he said to JD, "Okay, One-Two, first, you're going to sit up and then you're going to drink a little Gatorade, and then we're going to talk. Sound good?"

"Totally. Have I told you that you're the best, Tim?"

Lyla snorted. "Let's still see if you're saying that after six months of knowing him."

Ouch.

But two could play at that game. Tim leered at her and snarked, "You certainly didn't have any complaints last night."

"Oooh, that's what I'm talking about!" JD exclaimed.

~oo(0)oo~

JD managed to keep his affection to a minimum as he drank his Gatorade, and he even asked for more, but nobody could be that thirsty after having just downed 20 oz. of the stuff. Tim knew he remembered something about thirst being a side effect of X, but the people who were in to that kind of partying weren't exactly the people he hung out a lot with. He went with the basics: booze and the occasional toke of grass.

Keeping thirsty JD supplied with Gatorade he could do.

But horny, let me babble my innermost thoughts about the two of you, including this hot wet dream I had about a threesome with you and Lyla, as I sit here with a big woody, JD?

Well, Tim didn't know any treatments for that, except the one.

~oo(0)oo~

"I cannot believe that we are having this conversation," Lyla hissed, when Tim took her outside and explained his proposal.

"Look Lyla, he's horny and desperate -- " Okay, that was not exactly how he meant it to come out.

"Tim, he's on drugs!" she shrieked. "Do you _get_ what that means? Does he even know what he's doing?"

"I think he knows what he's doing. I don't think he can stop what he's doing and I think that what I'm suggesting is a hell of a lot better than what would be going over there. Lyla, if he was _lucky_, it would just end up on the internet and all over school." Tim raked a hand through his hair.

Lyla blew air up through her bangs. "Tim, why can't we just leave him alone? Let him ..." she made handwavy gestures, "take care of it by himself?"

"Because ..." Tim drew in a deep breath and thought about how to say the next part. "I think that not doing something with him would be just as bad for him as if he was doing god knows what with whoever back at the party. We're not out to fuck him over.

"He's ... _you know he's got it bad for us_. Think of how you'd feel if you said all the things he's been saying and just got rejected, or told you didn't know what you were saying. Just think of what you'd have to deal with wondering if that person might use it to backstab you later?

"I just think that we should ... let him know that we like him and that it's okay for him to feel the way he feels, to want what he wants. And it's better if we show him that.

"Besides, I'm not saying we're going to do that much. I was kind of thinking you should just watch, Lyla."

There. He'd played his trump card. Lyla would never say so, except under certain circumstances, but the idea of two guys together made her hot, and when Lyla got hot enough to break through all her properness? Things. Happened.

"You know I'm right about this," he murmured. "Because right now, it's damned if you do, damned if you don't."

She closed her eyes.

"You'll just watch," he repeated.

And when she opened them again, Tim could see that he had her.

~oo(0)oo~

It so happened that JD had a few ideas of his own. When they came back into the room, they found him kneeling on the bed, waiting for them. Naked.

"I'm not a little boy," he said defiantly, arms crossed.

"No, you're not," Lyla said after she and Tim drew a collective gasp. "You're certainly not."

Tim drew in a deep breath. "Okay, JD, listen, because here's how it's going to go ...."

~oo(0)oo~

Tim liked to think he was quick on the reload.

Then again, he'd never been under the influence of something that made him out and out hyper as hell.

Because, seriously, 30 seconds after JD finished beating off (as Tim lay next to him, stroking his side, his chest, his stomach, running his other hand through JD's sweat dampened curls, and whispering every dirty-hot thing he could think of into JD's ear) JD was reloaded and ready to go.

And Tim?

Oh Sweet Jesus he was hard.

Only, he'd promised Lyla that he wasn't going to touch JD that way and JD wasn't going to touch him. The plan was to make JD feel comfortable as he took care of his "problem."

It's just that JD had put on a hell of a show, bucking and panting, shuddering and groaning, and Tim had had the front row seat.

Also, Lyla's eyes all but glowed, she was so turned on, and Tim couldn't help but think about how hot and wet she must be inside her panties, what she smelled like, what she tasted like and ... hell yeah, it was hard.

In every sense of the word.

~oo(0)oo~

"Lyla, I have _got_ to come soon." Tim whispered between clenched teeth.

She smirked at him then, a part of her clearly enjoying his discomfort, but her eyes also revealed that she was still incredibly turned on by watching him caress JD while he brought himself off two more times.

"Tim ..."

"Look," he replied, voice soft, for her ears only, "I'm not asking you to be intimate with me in front of him. I'm not asking you to touch him at all," his voice dropped even lower, "This isn't -- he isn't Jason, and I'm not thinking that this is that, at all." He swallowed and brushed a kiss across her lips. "And I promise that I'll make it up to you when he goes home."

Lyla chewed her lip in thought for a few moments before she replied, "What do you want from me?"

Tim sagged with relief. "A hand job. I want to put on a show for him."

~oo(0)oo~

It took all of his control not to come the moment Lyla reached around and wrapped a hand around his aching cock.

No need for hand lotion, either. He'd been seeping so long, he was slick and ready to go.

Tim drew in several deep breaths and blew them out slowly before saying, "Remember the rules, JD. You've got your side of the bed, Lyla and me have ours. Lyla's going to touch me and you can watch and touch yourself any way you want, but if you touch me, or Lyla, it's all over."

"But why can't I touch you?" JD asked plaintively.

Tim floundered for words but Lyla stepped in, saying, "Because I said so. It's my way or the highway."

"But that's not fair," JD replied in a voice on the edge of whining.

"Life seldom is," Tim replied in a voice that turned into a strangled yelp as soon as Lyla moved her hand.

About two strokes in, JD's eyes locked with Tim's and it felt as if the rest of the world fell away. Mesmerized by that direct blue gaze, the nakedness of the emotions in his eyes, Tim gasped as his hips jittered and bucked of their own accord.

And it got to Lyla, too, because when JD reached up and started stroking his own nipples, Lyla's left hand floated up from its place on Tim's hip and mirrored the gesture, causing Tim to see stars.

He was wrong, so wrong about this not being a big deal, because right now, this was as intimate and soul barring as anything else he had ever shared with a lover.

Yes, a lover.

Because this wasn't a case of just getting off, not anymore.

(And maybe Lyla had known this going in and maybe that's why she had objected.)

With a shuddering moan JD flopped forward, catching himself with his other arm as he continued jerking hard until finally he gave one great hitching gasp and shook as he came, before collapsing completely in front of Tim.

Desperate to come, Tim covered Lyla's hand with his own, making the strokes almost painfully hard until he felt it start and he broke free from her embrace, surging forward, catching himself on his arms, careful not to touch JD and shot three hot streaks down the length of his back before flopping to the side, feeling as limp as a noodle.

When he could stand again, Tim took Lyla into the shower and got her off twice before plunging into the hilt and fucking her as hard as he'd ever dared while she raked furrows down his back that stung a bit when the water hit them.

They let JD sleep for two more hours before Tim gently shook him awake and helped him into the shower while Lyla stripped the sheets and bundled them into the washing machine.

Dressed in a borrowed T-shirt and sweats, JD blushed and smiled shyly as Tim fixed the three of them tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner. He didn't say anything, though, just snarfed it down and fidgeted until Tim said that it was probably time for him to get home.

Only in the truck did JD break his silence. "Um ... Tim?" He loaded a world of meaning into that single hesitant question.

Tim smiled warmly back. "Don't worry about a thing, One-Two. I've got your back. Always."

JD sighed in relief. "Thanks. For everything."

Tim reached over and ruffled his hair. "See you on Monday." He pulled the truck in to the drive. "You'd better get in before your folks have a conniption."

JD flashed him a lopsided grin. "Monday. Cool." He dashed up the stairs and into the house, pausing to wave just before he ducked in.

Tim put the truck into gear and tried not to think about what Monday would bring as he drove towards Lyla and home.


End file.
